The Things We Do For Love
by DanahNYPD
Summary: CrossOver With Standoff and Grey's Anatomy.    When Booth and Bones are In Seattle folling a lead Bones Gets Sick and she is taken to SGMWH.When SGWMH is take hostge by an enemy of Booth's.He then Calls the FBI and asks for the best to get Bones out safe
1. Chapter 1

This is My First FanFiction so please tell me if it is any good and if I should Continue.

Disclaimer: I do not Own any of the shows that are in this story.

* * *

The Things We Do For Love

Chapter 1

Seattle: Seattle airport

Booth and Bones have just landed in Seattle."I hope that the lead is right and we find the guy that kidnapped those poor little kids" Booth said to Bones as they stepped off the plane.

"Me too Booth me too" Bones replied. They were now walking down the halls of the airport "Hay Booth are you okay working this case, I know it hits close to home with you, because these kids are the same age as Parker." Bones asked as she bent down to pick up her bags.

"Bones I am fine with working on this case because, I know that my son is safe."Booth replied and with that he began walking towards the door at to front of the airport "Bones are you coming or what?"Booth Yelled as he got to the door. "Yes Booth I am coming, hold your horses" Bones yelled back as she run to catch up with Booth.

* * *

Seattle: Meredith Grey's house

"I have said it before and I will say it again that is so not normal "Derek said he and Meredith are standing outside of their bedroom looking into the Bathroom, where Alex, April, Jackson and Lexie are all in the bathroom. Lexie is brushing here teeth and fighting for the mirror with Jackson who is trying to wash his face. April is seating on the toilet shaving her legs. And Alex is having a Shower.

Then Alex opens the shower door and asks Lexie if she can pass him a towel as Lexie is passing Alex the towel she turns away and bumps into to April who cuts her leg with the razor. "I think that's our queue to leave before the yelling starts" Meredith said

"Yeah, coffee?" Derek asks as they walk down the stairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

LA: CNU, Kill House

"Okay the first team to shoot both members of the other team wins" Frank states as he hands out the paintball guns to Matt, Emily and Duff. "So how are we going to do this Frank" Emily asks as she checks her gun.

"You and Matt will enter the house as if you were clearing it, Then at some stage Duff and I will come in, and you two will have to take us out, before we take yous out" Frank told her.

"Okay let's go" Matt said after checking his gun.

"Aright on my go 3, 2, 1 go" Frank said as he pressed a button and then the Kill House lit up then when dark again.

Matt and Emily are standing at the front door of the Kill House.

"You ready?" Matt asked as he put his hand on the door.

"Yeah let's go" Emily answered. Matt then pushes the door open and he and Emily walk into the darkened house with their guns raised.

"Clear" Matt and Emily whisper to each other as they reach the door that connects the front room to the lounge room. Emily puts her hand on the doorknob and turns it, but before she pushes the door in she looks at Matt, he nodes and then she pushes the door open.

Matt and Emily walked into the dark lounge room with their guns raised. Then Matt hears footsteps and he turns around to see Frank coming in from the front door. Matt fires three rounds that hit Frank square in the chest Matt turns around just in time to see Duff enter from the back of the Kill House and to see Emily fire three rounds that hit Duff square in the chest.

Just after Emily fired the last round the lights in the Kill House come on."So how does it feel to lose Guys?" Matt asked

"I don't know Matt, how does it feel to finally win?"Frank asked

"Pretty dam good" Matt replied

"Like your ego needed to be made any bigger Matt" Emily said

"Hey did I miss anything good" Cheryl asked as she walked into the room.

"Well Matt and Emily finally won and then I made a comment and then Emily made one about Matt and his ego, and now those two are looking at each other like they are about to start kissing Frank told Cheryl while pointing over to Matt and Emily who were standing very close together, and talking quietly to each other. "Cheryl please don't let them start kissing I don't want to lose my lunch" Frank pleaded

"Don't worry Frank I won't" Cheryl told him

"Flannery, Lehman I hear that congratulations are in order, so if you guys want to come to Sloan's the first round is on me. Cheryl said

"Okay let's go" Emily said

As they all walked over to Sloan's Frank whispered "Thank you for before" into Cheryl ear.

* * *

Thank You for Reading


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TV shows is this story.

* * *

Chapter 2

Seattle: Hotel Room number 223

"Bones are you alright in there?" Booth asked as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah I'm alright Booth, I think that Chicken I had on the plane isn't sitting well."Bones replied but her last words were cut off by the sound of her vomiting. When Booth heard Bones starting to vomit he opened the door and walked in and sat down next to her and rubbed circles her back.

About 30 Minutes later Bones had finally stopped vomiting; she was leaning heavily against Booth's strong chest.

Bones was starting to fall asleep on Booth's chest "Come on Bones let's get you to bed" Booth said as he slowly got up scooping Bones up at the same time, he slowly walked to Bones bed and with one hand he pulled the blankets down and then he gently laid Bones down on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

Booth placed his hand on Bones head to check if she had a fever. When his hand touched Bones head he pulled it away almost immediately because it was so hot. "Bones your burning up, do you have a headache?" Booth asked

"Yeah my head is killing me and I feel hot and cold." Bones answered

"Okay Bones than means you have a fever, I am going go and get you some painkillers for your headache and your fever and will get you some water so you don't dehydrate.

Booth said as he walked off

About 20 Minutes later Booth came back with two painkillers and a bottle of water. When Booth walked up to Bones he found that she was sound asleep, so he put the water and the painkillers onto the bedside table and gently shook her awake. "What's wrong Booth, and were am I?"Bones asked

"Bones your at the hotel in Seattle and you have a fever, so I need you to take these and drink some water for me okay?" Booth told her softly

"Okay" Bones replied softly

Booth then handed Bones the two painkillers and the Bottle of water. Bones took the two painkillers and put them in her mouth and swallowed them with a big gulp of water. She then had four more big gulps of water after that she handed the bottle back to Booth who put it back on the bedside table.

"Okay Bones get some sleep. I will wake you up in a few hours to check on you and that fever of yours and to give you some more painkillers." Booth said as he pulled the blankets up.

"Okay, thank you Booth" Bones said

"You're very welcome Bones now try and get some sleep" Booth said

"Booth could you please lay with me?" Bones asked

"Of course Bones" Booth replied as he walked around the bed and lay down next to Bones.

* * *

LA: Sloan's Bar

It had been two hours since Matt and Emily had won their first ever round in the Kill House and as promised Cheryl had brought the first round of drinks. Now Matt, Emily, Frank, Duff, Lia and Cheryl were all doing shots of tequila.

"So Emily after Matt spilled your secret, how long did it take for two to get back together again?" Frank asked

"Well the day of the case where Trent took the cafe hostage and I traded myself for the hostages, later that night Matt came around to my place to see if I was alright and one thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together that night, and then about a week and a half later Matt asked me out. The next day Matt told Cheryl that we were seeing each other still and the rest is history" Emily told them

"Flannery did you go over to Emily's that night with intention of sleeping with her or did you really want to see if she was okay?" Duff asked

"I went over to Emily's that night to see if she was okay, I had no intention of getting her in bed, like Emily said one thing just let to another and we ended up sleeping together." Matt answered.

"So Matt you really are a stand up guy aren't you?" Lia asked

"I like to think that I am" Matt replied

"You are a stand up guy Matt" Cheryl told him

"Thank You Cheryl" Matt said

"You really are a stand up guy Matt and it is one of the many reasons why I love you" Emily told him

"Thank you and I love you too." Matt told her. Matt then leant in and kissed her.

"Cheryl they're kissing please make them stop both Frank and Duff whined.

"Leave them alone, its sweet" Lia told both of them.

"Okay you guys should stop now before you two get arrested or something and beside you are starting to gross us out" Cheryl said about 2 Minutes after they had started kissing.

"Sorry guys we got a little carried away" Emily Explained

"It's okay just please don't do it again tonight, because I would like to keep my lunch" Frank said

The rest of the night was filled with drinking and talking, laughing and teasing.

* * *

Seattle: SGMWH

"Hay, Christina wait up" Meredith yelled as she ran to catch up with her best friend

"Hey, Mere" Christiana said

"Are you feeling alright?" Meredith asked

"Yeah, why?" Christina asked

"Because you look happy" Meredith replied

"Well last night, Teddy let me do a heart transplant solo and now five ambulances are coming in all with people that need to be cut open!" Christiana replied happily and as if to prove what Christiana has said about the ambulances was true, Meredith's pager when off.

"You were right lots of bloody car crash victims, coming into the pit." Meredith said as she looked at her pager.

When Meredith and Christina got to the pit it was full with car crash victims and all of the attendings and the rest of the residents were everywhere.

"Looks like it's going to be a long day" Meredith said

"Yeah with lots of bloody surgeries. Christina replied as she and Meredith ran off to help people.

Meredith walked over to a guy who was bleeding badly from the back of his head "How are you feeling Mr.?" Meredith asked

"Mr. David's and I feel fine beside a massive headache" Mr. David's answered

"Okay then. I'm just going to do a quick exam" Meredith told him "Can you please follow the light with your eyes" Meredith asked as she moved her pen light into front of Mr. David's eyes.

Then all of a sudden Mr. David's started having a seizure.

Meredith saw Derek walking by and yelled out for him to come and help her. When Derek got there he held Mr. David's down so Meredith looked in his eyes.

"Derek his right pupil is blown we have to get him to a CT now" Meredith told this time Mr. David's had stopped sizing, so Meredith and Derek pushed the bed down to CT.

* * *

Thank you for Reading. And Thank to everyone who Revieved.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TV shows is this story.

* * *

Chapter 3

Seattle Hotel Room Number 223

About 2 hours later Booth started to stir next to Bones. Booth then realized what had woken him it was Bones, she was shaking. He looked over at her she was still sound asleep so she must have been cold. But he couldn't understand how she could have been cold, because she was under all of the blankets and there had to of been at least 4 blankets on the bed.

"Her fever still hasn't broken" Booth thought to himself as placed his hand on her head to check. He pulled his hand back almost immediately her head was almost twice as hot as it was before she went to sleep.

He got off the bed and ran into the hotel bathroom, and opened the medicine cabinet and looked franticly for a thermometer. He let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding, when his hand landed on a thermometer.

Booth grabbed the thermometer and he walked quickly into Bones bedroom, he then put the thermometer onto the bedside table."Bones I need you to wake up. I need to take you temperature" Booth said as he gently shook her awake.

"Okay" Bones said sleepily

"Okay, Bones open your mouth" Booth told her as he placed the thermometer into her open mouth. Bones closed her mouth around the thermometer.

2 minutes later the thermometer beeped signaling that it was ready. So Booth took the thermometer out of Bones mouth and held it up to the light to see what Bones temperature was.

Booth almost dropped it out of shock, because it said that Bones had a temperature of 102.5,"Bones do you feel hot?" Booth asked as he placed the thermometer down on the bedside table.

"No I feel cold, why?" Bones asked

"Because you have a temperature of 102.5. We have to get you're temperature down. Bones you need to go and have a cold shower." Booth answered.

"No Booth, please just let me go back to sleep" Bones pleaded and gave Booth her best puppy dog eyes. Booth hated that look because it make him feel like a bastard for what he was about to do." I'm sorry Bones, but we have to get you're temperature down. Then I promise that you can go bake to sleep." Booth told her.

"Okay Booth, but only if you promise me that I can go back to sleep for at least 2 hours" Bones said

"Okay Bones I promise but you have to have 2 more painkillers and some more water. Then you can go back to sleep. Deal?" Booth asked

"Deal" Bones said

"Bones I'm going to go and turn the shower on. Then I will come and help you out of bed and into the bathroom. Alright?" Booth asked her

"Alright" Bones replied. With that Booth walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

He then walked back into Bones bedroom."Okay Bones up and atom" Booth said as he gently lifted Bones up and out of bed and carried her into the bathroom.

I am right on the other side of that door, just yell if you need me okay Bones" Booth told her. Bones nodded. Booth then turned around and walked out of the door closing it behind him.

Bones quickly striped her clothes and stepped into the cold spray of the shower.

10 minutes late Bones stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She then dried off and put her clothes back on. She took 2 steps towards the door and she instantly felt light headed. But she thought it would past. So she grabbed the door handle and opened the door, and stepped out.

As soon as she stepped out of the door she felt more light headed than she had before. She felt as if she was going to fall down.

She felt her head starting to spin and then everything went black. When she opened her eyes she was in Booth's arms. He was sitting on her bed looking down at her.

"Hey how are you feeling" Booth asked her in a soft and caring voice.

"I feel really dizzy and light headed. Booth what's wrong with me? Bones asked in a pleading tone of voice that Booth had never her use before. "I don't know Bones, this is the worst that I have seen you ever before. But I am going to find out. I'm going to take you to the hospital okay Bones?" Booth asked

"Okay Booth. Thank you for taking care of me" Bones replied

"Anytime Bones" Booth told her. "And I love you Bones" Booth thought to himself.

"Okay Bones lets get you to the hospital" Booth said as he stood up with Bones in his arms, Booth quickly picked up his phone and car keys and walked to the door opened it and walked out and down to the Elevator bay.

"Bones you are feeling okay?" he asked as he stepped into the Elevator.

"Yeah I'm okay I guess. I'm just really tiered and I feel dizzy and light headed" Bones answered as the Elevator dinged and Booth stepped off the Elevator and walked to the car and gently placed Bones into the car and hopped into the driver's seat.

Booth put the key into the ignition and started the car, and started driving towards the hospital.

* * *

Seattle: SGMWH

Meredith had just got gotten out of surgery on Mr. David's and was walking down to the ER to find Christina and the others. "Hey Christina did you get any good surgeries?" Meredith asked as she walked into the ER and over to where Christina, Alex, Lexie, April, Jackson, Mark, Bailey and Callie were standing.

"Yeah, Teddy and I got to fix this guys heart. It had a bit of shrapnel from one of the cars. It was right next to the aorta. 1cm to the right and the guy would have been dead. What about you get anything good?" Christina asked

"Yeah, Derek and I did a Craniotomy on this guy and we removed a tumor the size of a golf ball." Meredith replied

"Hey Meredith would this guy be a man by the name of Ben David's. He is about 5 foot 8 tall, he has blue eyes, dark brown hair and he is an average build. He is about 35 years old" Asked Owen has he walked up to the group.

"Yeah how did you know?" Meredith asked

"I just got off the phone with the police. Apparently he is the man that caused the accident." Owen answered

"It must have been the tumor; he must have had a seizure behind the wheel. He had one when I first got to him and then he had one just before we put him under." Meredith said.

Just after Meredith said than the ER doors brust open and a tall man with dark brown hair come in and he was carrying a small framed woman with dark brown hair in his arms. She seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Sir can I help you?" Meredith asked as she walked up to the man.

"Yes you can. My name is Seeley Booth and I am FBI agent and this is my partner Temperance Brennan; please help her I have never seen her, this sick before." Booth replied in a pleading tone.

* * *

LA: CNU

Matt and Emily were sitting at their cubicle doing paperwork. They were sitting extremely close to each other. Every time one of them would move their arms would touch. And they were playing footsie under the table. Duff and Lia were flirting like crazy in the computer room of the CNU. Frank and the rest of the HRT unit were shooting targets down in the basement.

Cheryl was feeling the worst out of all of them she was badly hung over. She was on her fifth cup of coffee, of the morning.

2 hours later Matt, Emily, Frank, Duff, Lai and Cheryl were all in the break room drinking coffee. "Cheryl you look like crap" Frank said

"Yeah and I feel like it too. I blame all of you for getting me so drunk" Cheryl said as she pointed her index finger at them.

"Cheryl would you like some Tylenol?" Emily asked her

"Yes please" Cheryl answered

So Emily reched into her pocket and pulled out a small bottle, she then took off the lid and took out 2 pills. "Here you go Cheryl" Emily said as she handed the Tylenol to Cheryl.

"Thank you Emily" replied as she placed the pills into her mouth and swallowed them with a big gulp of her coffee.

"Hey can I have some of those?" Matt asked

"No" Emily answered

"Why not?" Matt whined

"Because "Emily replied

"Because why?" Matt whined

"Because I said so" Emily replied

"Okay you two lovebirds stop bickering" Frank said

"Emily can you please just give him the Tylenol?" Cheryl asked

"Yeah Emily give me the Tylenol" Matt said in a childish tone of voice.

"Okay here you go, you big baby" Emily said as she threw the bottle at him.

"Thank you EM" Matt said as he caught the bottle, took 2 pills out and swallowed them with some of his coffee. "Does ant one else want any?" Matt asked

"Hey did I say that you could offer my Tylenol out to everyone Matt" Emily asked

"No. I'm sorry" Matt answered

"That's okay just don't do it again or there will be hell to pay Now does anyone else want any?" Emily asked

Lia who was snickering in the corner. About what had just happened between Matt and Emily raised her hand and Emily threw the bottle at her.

"Thanks Em" Lia said as she took 2 Tylenol out of the bottle and swallowed them.

"Hey Lehman can I have some of those" Frank asked

"Yeah sore. Lia" Emily said and Lia threw the bottle at Frank.

"Emily can I have some" Duff asked

"Yep, Frank" Emily said and Frank threw the bottle at Duff.

"How come they are get given the Tylenol when they first ask" Matt whined

"Because you Matt are much more fun to toy with than they are" Emily replied as she walked towards him.

"I am, am I "Matt said in a playful tone when Emily standing right in front of him.

A few minutes pasted and Matt and Emily were still standing in front of each other quietly talking. Matt then took a small step towards Emily. Duff and Frank then said "Please don't start kissing"

"And remember what I said about no PDA in the office" Cheryl said in a very boss like tone that made Matt and Emily each take a step way from each other.

"Thank you. Now everyone back to work" Cheryl said and with that she walked out of the break room and down to her office. Frank and Duff went back to the basement. Lia went back to the computer room.

Matt and Emily went back to their cubicle and there paperwork. 10 minutes later they were back to sitting extremely close to one other and they were back to their game of footsie about 5 minutes later.

* * *

Thank You to everyone who reviewed and who favourited and who put mt story in your alerts list. RR

DanahGreysAnatomy


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TV shows is this story.

* * *

Chapter 4

Seattle: SGMWH

"Mr. Booth how long has she been like this?" Meredith asked

"Please call me Booth and she has been feeling sick for the last 3 and half hours. But she has only been like this for the last 40 minutes. Booth answered as he gently placed Bones onto the bed in the trauma bay that he and Meredith were standing in.

"Okay Booth has she pasted out in the last 40 minutes?" Meredith asked

"Yeah she did. Just before I decided to bring her here." Booth answered

"How long did she passed out for?" Bailey asked as she walked into the room hearing the last part of their talk.

"About 6 to 7 minutes" Booth replied

"When she passed out did she hit her head at all?" Meredith asked

"No I caught her just in time" Booth said

"Booth where are you and where am I?" Bones asked as she slipped back into consciousness.

"I am right here Bones. You are at the hospital. Booth told her as he stepped into her line of vision.

"My name is Meredith can you tell me how you are feeling?" Meredith asked as she walked up to Bones

"I feel really tired and I feel hot and cold and my head is killing me." Bones answered

"Okay Ms. Brennan I am Dr. Bailey and I am going to put this thing in your ear and it will take your temperature" Bailey told her.

Bones nodded so Bailey walked up to her and placed the thermometer into her ear and pushed the little black button on the front of it to turn it on.

30 seconds later the thermometer beeped and Bailey took it out of her ear. Bailey looked at the thermometer and then looked at it again because she could not believe that this woman had temperature of a 102.

"Take a look at this Dr. Grey" Bailey said as she handed her the thermometer. Meredith walked over to Bailey and took the thermometer.

"Dr. Bailey is this reading correct?" Meredith asked

"Yes it is" Bailey replied

"Booth how long, has she had a fever for?" Bailey asked

"For the last 3 and half hours" Booth answered

"What was her temperature the first time you checked?" Meredith asked

"Her temperature was 102.5 the first time I checked" Booth answered

"Booth has she had anything to eat today?" Bailey asked

"Yeah she had some chicken on the plane why?" Booth asked

"I think she has severe food poisoning" Bailey replied

"Booth where did you two, fly in from?" Meredith asked

"We flew in from New York" Booth replied

Ms. Brennan I am has going to shine this light into your eyes okay?" Meredith asked

"Okay" Bones answered. So Meredith walked over to Bones and turn on her pen light.

"Ms. Brennan can you please follow the light with your eyes?" Meredith asked as she shone the light into her eyes.

"Okay pupils are clear, her eyes are fine which means her brain seems to be just fine" Meredith told them.

"Ms. Brennan I am going to start you on some fluids to help get your temp down and some to rehydrate your body." Bailey said

"Meredith can you go and get me the things for the IVs please?" Bailey asked

"Okay Bailey I will be right back" Meredith replied as she run out the door.

"Does this mean she going to be okay?" Booth asked

"I will have to run a few teats to make sure that it is food poisoning then we can go from there, but she should be just fine Mr. Booth " Bailey told him

"Okay thank you and can you please call me Booth and can you also be straight with me if anything goes wrong with Bones?' Booth asked

"Okay Booth I can do that and "Dr. Grey can you get the things for the IVs please?" Bailey asked

"Okay Bailey I will be right back" Meredith replied as she run out the door.

"So what is the plan if has food poisoning?" Booth asked

"We keep her hydrated and we try to keep her fever down and let her sleep and give her some medication for her head and body aches and we mortar her to make sure she does not have a bad reason to the medication and slip into a comer." Bailey told him.

"Okay does this mean she will be admitted now?" Booth asked

"Yes she will be admitted and put into a room within the next few hours, but for now she will be treated in this room." Bailey answered.

"Booth what's going on?" Bones asked

"They think you have food poisoning and that you are dehydrated and they are going to give you some short of medication that should make you feel better right Dr. Bailey?" Booth said

"Right, how are you feeling Ms. Brennan?" Bailey asked

"Okay I guess, but I still have a really bad head ache and I still fell light headed and my stomach hurts" Bones replied

"Okay we will get you something for that" Bailey told her.

"Dr. Bailey I got all the things you wanted" Meredith said as she walked into the room pushing a trolley that was filled the medical supplies.

"Okay Ms. Brennan I am going to put this in to your arm" Meredith said as she walked over to her with a large needle and IV bag in her hand.

"Do you have to?" Bones asked with a scared tone of voice has she eyed the large needle. Meredith looked to Booth for an answer as to why she did not want the IV put in.

"She doesn't like needles" Booth said

"Bones I will hold your hand if you let Dr. Grey put the IV and any other needles into your arm. Booth told Bones.

"Okay" Bones said as she held out her hand for Booth to hold.

"Okay are you ready?" Meredith asked

"Yes" Bones said as she gripped Booth's hand.

", don't forget to give her something for her stomach. I will be back later" Baily told her as she opened the door.

"Okay Dr. Bailey" Meredith said and with that Bailey walked out of the door.

"Okay all done. Now all I need to do is to take some blood. Then I am all done with the needles" Meredith said about 5 minutes later.

"There you go Bones all done" Booth said he then brought her hand up to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"I will go and run your bloods. Try and get some sleep, I will be back in a little while to check on you, okay?"

Meredith asked. Both Booth and Bones nodded their heads and she walked out of the room.

"Bones she is right you need to get some sleep and I will be here when you wake up I promise" Booth told her

"Okay Booth I will see you when I wake up" Bones said as she rolled on to her side and closed her eyes.

When Booth was sure that Bones was asleep he got up from the seat he was sitting in and placed a soft kiss on Bones forehead. He then pulled out his phone and hit speed dial 2 and waited, for the person on the other end of the phone to pick up.

"Hello Booth" Cam said when she answered the phone

"Hey Cam, how are things?" Booth asked

"Good, how are things over in Seattle?" Cam asked

"Not so good, I am at the Hospital with Bones, she has sever food poisoning from some chicken she had on the plane" Booth answered

"Is there anything I can do?" Cam asked

"Yeah there is, can you do a couple of favors for me please Cam" Booth asked

"Yeah sure, what is that you need me to do?" Cam asked

"First I need you to go to the FBI building and see my boss for me and tell him that he needs to send someone else out here to check on my lead, I would do it myself but he's not picking up his phone. Second I need you to do a check, if there are any of my enemy's or anyone who may have a grudge, against me or Bones here in Seattle. Because I keep getting this feeling that someone is watching us." Booth told her

"Okay Booth I can do that but please, please be careful and watch your back and make sure you look after Brennan and that she is looked after okay Booth" Cam answered

"Okay I will watch my back and you know I will look out for her because…" Booth looked over to make sure that Bones was a sleep before he said "I love her and would do anything to keep her safe thank you for everything Cam"

"Tell Brennan that I said to get well, good bye Booth" Cam told him

"I will tell her, bye Cam" Booth said has he hang-up the phone. He then put his phone back into his pocket and sat back down in the chair next to Bones. Booth watched Bones sleep until his eye lids started to feel heavy and they then slowly close and Booth diffed off to sleep.

* * *

LA: CNU

"When is your next class?" Matt asked about 2 hours later.

"In about…" Emily looked at her watch before continuing "5 minutes"

"What are you covering today?" Matt asked

"Revolution through dialogue" Emily answered as she singed her piece of paperwork and turn around to face him.

"That sounds like fun" Matt said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Yeah it's so much fun" Emily said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "But on the plus side Duff and Lia will be there shamelessly flirting and that is always fun to watch." Emily replied

"So they still do that?" Matt asked

"Yeah, every day without fail they will flirt at least once" Emily replied "Are you going to come and sit in the back of the class for some unknown reason like you usually do?" Emily asked while trying to hide the small smile that was starting to form on her lips.

"Maybe" Matt answered with a small smile starting to form on his lips.

"Well I will take that for a yes judging by that smile is on your face." Emily said.

"I will see you later" Emily said has she got up and grabbed her Crisis Negotiation book 2 minutes later.

"Okay, I will ether see you back here or maybe I will see you in your class." Matt replied

"And that covers everything today, have a good night and I will see you next time" Emily said 2 hours later

"Hey, that was a good class" Matt said has he walked up to her.

"Yeah, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. When did you come in I didn't see you?" Emily asked

"About 10minutes into the class and you didn't see because I was hiding so you wouldn't think I was weird" Matt answered

"Well that kinda backfired on you because I already think you're weird but I love you anyway" Emily said as she lead up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you too. Do you want to get out of here?" Matt asked when he finally broke the kiss.

"Yeah, let's get out of here" Emily said "My place or yours?" Emily asked

"My place" Matt answered

"So why do you like coming to my class?" Emily asked 3 hours later when her Matt were sitting on the couch

"I like watching you teaching" Matt answered

"Okay then, you are welcome to come to any of my classes and watch me teach if you like watching me that much" Emily said

"I do like watching you that much and I will" Matt said as he kissed her. The kiss quickly becomes heated.

"Take me to bed Matt" Emily said when she pulled away.

"As you wish" Matt said as he picks Emily up and carries her to bed.

* * *

Thank You for reading and Thank You to everyone who reviewed and who favourited and who put mt story in your alerts list. Please Please Review it let me know that peolpe out there are reading and enjoying my My Story

Danah


End file.
